movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Omnyouji
Onmyouji is a Japanese American animated film produced by NetEase Games in 2020. The anime is sponsor and fully support by capcom. It a cross over of Onimusha and Onmyouji and made into animated movie. Synopsis The Movie begin with a night with a full moon at kyoto during Heian Period. A giant tree is seem invading the city. Face of woman can be seem as fruit grow out from the branch of the tree. It absorbing the lifeforce of Kyoto. As one of the fruit face is attacking the citizen, an onmyouji appear and shield them. It is no other than Abe No Seimei. He wave his fan and the monster fruit retrieve. At another side, A little girl dancing on the roof and summoning several butterfly shikigami fight for her. Kagura use her shikigami to warn the citizen to run away and distract the tree at the same time. Suddenly a fruit face sneak out on Kagura, an arrow pierce through the face and banish it. His brother Hiromasa Minamoto shooting from the nearby tower and warn Kagura be careful. Seimei then summon three shikigami to fight for him. Inugami, Yamawaro, Hakuro, Sanbi. The four shikigami spread out and start attacking the tree. Inugami slash his katana. Hakuro shoot down several fruit face, Yamawaro use his hammer to attack the root. Sanbi use her tail to cut out the branch. Seimei then focus on fighting the sources of the root. The Fruit face trying to attack seimei while he focus. Kohaku turn into his complete form and protect Seimei from the attack. Seimei then find out where the root source. He use tallisman to tell everyone the whereabout. They all rush to the source and defeated it. The day end with the three of them laughing and shikigami went back. An crow watching over them and it actually a shikigami of an unknown person. He watching over their fight and smile. The next day, Kohaku and Hiromasa quarrel as usual. The Kuro Mujo and Shiro Mujo visit their house at early morning. They inform Seimei that there an strange aura surround the black mountain and there has been report that there are several missing soul. Seimei decide to investigate the mountain. Kagura and Kohaku tag along and Hiromasa is left behind cause he still upset over the fight with kohaku. At the black mountain, they come across a left over battle ground. Several yokai is killed and fighting sound can be hear and kohaku trace it with the smell of blood. They soon see a young oni teenager fighting Amanojaku. The oni teenager swing his Katana and create a blade wave and killing all the yokai. He soon suck all the lifeforce into itself. He soon change back into a human kid and fall to the ground. They bring him back to the dorm and heal him. He wake up and surprise of where he is. Before they can talk, Oguna and Dojo appear and inform Seimei that there a fire kilin attaking the kyoto. Seimei and the gang soon went over and fight with the kilin. Whereever the kilin went, it set fire and the new Kilin Jr is born out from the fire. Kagura summon Koi fish to fight for her. Seimei summon Ame Onna and Kappa to assist on the fire situation. Hiromasa went and chase after the Fire Killin. It ran too fast and he decide to trap it with his gekkai. Without too long, the fire killin break out from his gekkai and ran to another place. The Oni boy from earlier appear and try to attack the killin. The killin breath fire at him. He blow it with his katana. Tattoo soon cover his entire body and his oni side take over. The fight between him and the beast become furious. Hiromasa standing on the roof watch but dont know how to assist. Seimei and Kagura soon arrive. The oni boy start losing the fight. Seimei decide to help. He bind down the kilin with strong spell then Hiromasa then distract the kilin with his arrow. Oni boy gather his strength and banish the killin in one slash. The flame killin is defeated. The crow is watching again. When the gang approach the boy, he just stood still. The oni blood mark soon taken over him and start went berserk. Seimei use tallisman trying to bind him down but he break out of the spell easily. Hiromasa soon took out his enchanted katana and cross blade with him. The strength is too much for Hiromasa to bear. He is outmatch and push into a building. Kagura summon Samurai No Ren to save seimei. With the time he has, Seimei also summon Yotohime. to fight. Both samurai is being outmatch by the Oni Samurai. He thrust his blade into the ground and send kagura and Seimei backward. Suddenly, a lighting drop from the sky and damage the boy, he sneak down then a lion statue fall from the sky and smash him. The boy try to resist and break free from the stone seal. Higanbana appear and bind him down with flower spell. The boy fall asleep. An omnyouji appear before them. Seimei is surpise and call him Sensei. The man is no other Kamo no Tadayuki. The head of Omnyoudo association. They return to the dorm and Tadayuki explain to them that this boy is the destined child. He is the Onimusha, A chosen to receive oni blood from very small. Someone perform a ritual on this child and grant him the power of yin and yang. Tadayuki continue to explain according to prophecy, the oni child will bring great disaster to Kyoto. Tadayuki suggest to put the boy to sleep eternally. All of them hesitate. The young boy overhear this and ran away at night. Seimei already notice and waiting him by the wall. They talk and the young boy decide to went back into the dorm. At next day morning, he introduce himself to everyone, his name is Onimaru. He dont have any memory but wake up on the black mountain. He eat soul to survive this few day. Then suddenly earthquake happen, A Namazu is summon at the sea near Kyoto. Kagura stay and watch over Onimaru. Only Hiromasa and Seimei went to fight. Namazu keep on moving its tail sending shockwave to Kyoto. Tadayuki at center of the kyoto, he conjure a powerful barrier to protect Kyoto. His shikigami paper crane tell seimei that he cant keep up the barrier too long. Namazu is too powerful for Seimei and Hiromasa to handle. No matter how many attack they send, Namazu react more violet. Suddenly, Ibaraki Doji, Shuten Doji, Otengu and Hooka appear infront of them. They gather their strength and defeated Namazu. Seimei ask them why do they assist them. They told them a friend prophecies Namazu attack and gather them here in advance. They partway and Seimei went back home. He has a hutch on who is helping them. At shadow, another omnyouji is amuse that they defeated Namazu he summon. He say next time wont be that easy. Cast * Nicolas Cage as Balthazar Blake * Jay Baruchel as David "Dave" Stutle, Merlin `s Apprentice * Alfred Molina as Maxim Horvath/ Judges * Teresa Palmer as Rebecca "Becky" Barnes * Omar Benson Miller as Bennet Zurrow, Dave's roommate. * Monica Bellucci as Veronica Gorloisen * Unknown actress as Sabrina Spellman, Salem apprentice * Unknown actress as Seer / Mimir `s apprentice * Unknown actor as Oliver / Allanon`s apprentice * Unknown actor as Zhu ge lian `s Apprentice *Unknown actor as Abe no Seimei 1s Apprentice / Shikigami Fox *Unknown actor as Guru Mohammed `s apprentice *Unknown actress as Cleopatra`s Apprentice *Unknown actress as Circe`s apprentice *Unknown actress as shaman / Unknown chief 1s apprentice *unknown Actress as witch doctor / Baron Samedi `s apprentice Category:Movies